


Extant

by firewoodwander



Series: the obligatory modern au [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, I'm not good with knowing what's what, In a way, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Trans Hunter, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: Hunter wants him the moment the door closes at his back. Hunter wants him when he kisses him hello and welcome back and how was your day? Hunter wants him while they cook and eat and chat idly about one thing or another. But he knows, from the way Crosshair keeps reaching for his cigarettes and stopping halfway, or the anxious way his knee bounces whenever he’s sat down for more than five minutes, or the heated, lingering looks from across the breakfast counter, that he’s wanted just as badly.
Relationships: Crosshair/Hunter (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)
Series: the obligatory modern au [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054547
Kudos: 21





	Extant

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS that I'd like to reiterate: Hunter has only had top surgery and hormone therapy, for those who may be sensitive: this is explicit in the fic. If it's unclear, Crosshair is mostly using the colour system to keep a check on his dysphoria.
> 
> Anyway. I got very carried away.

Hunter whines and squirms as Cross spreads his legs wide to the four walls of their bedroom. With reverence and long, lingering touches he hooks Hunter’s thighs over his knees and pulls him back against his front, sitting up against the headboard as he rearranges the towel they’ve spread across the sheets. No point in changing them when they’re fresh—an unfortunate oversight Hunter had made before Crosshair had come home with that glint in his eye. 

Already turned on and wanting, Hunter tips his head back onto Crosshair’s shoulder to stare at the ceiling. It’s better than looking straight into the mirror that’s been sneakily repositioned across from the bed; even if he can’t see so much in the low, atmospheric red light it’s still a  _ lot, _ just like Cross is a lot, and Hunter isn’t generally one to make things harder on himself.

“That good for you?” Cross murmurs deeply in his ear. Hunter squirms again and nods. “Hm?”

“Yes,” Hunter says. “Good.”

Cool fingers skim down the long line of his side, leaving in their wake a shiver of goosebumps. “Good.”

His grip tightens to bruising around his waist at the same time a light slap lands without warning over Hunter’s cunt. 

_ “AH!” _ Hunter jerks and can’t stop the sound that’s ripped from his lips.  _ “Ah, _ oh! Fuck!” Crosshair slaps him again and sends another sharper-than-it-should-be sunburst of pleasure stinging through the pit of his stomach, and he can do nothing but mewl and jolt with each one that lands. His thighs are already trembling and his pussy feels hot with it, his hormone-swollen clit twitching in anticipation. He can feel Crosshair’s breath on his neck, the trail of his lips from his throat to just below his jaw. He uses the hand not gripping Hunter’s hip to push his hair out of the way so he can mouth wetly at the skin there and Hunter is left exposed, shuddering, and growing wetter by the second. He moans, loudly, when Crosshair bites down sharply on a spot below his ear.

“I want to watch you touch yourself,” he says between licking the stinging mark and moving to suck more onto Hunter’s neck. “Play with yourself for me. Slowly. Don’t cum.”

Hunter unclenches one of his hands, unaware of when he’d fisted them both in the pile of pillows at their backs. Crosshair explores his chest with dewey fingers, trailing through his smattering of dark hair and avoiding the long scars below his pectorals. His cock is hard and thick and rutting steadily into his arse and the small of his back. The hinting drag over his hole is tauntingly good.

By the time Hunter’s own hand makes it to his cunt his hesitation to see himself in the mirror has been overridden by curiosity and lust. He hazily watches himself part his folds, slide fingers around the edges of his lips and rub, teasing. If he dips down below the corner of his entrance he can collect his own wetness to smear over the rest of himself and brush past his clit, just to feel his thighs quiver. Up, flick across his clit, squeeze between his knuckles and back down again. 

After only a minute of this, a few round strokes, Crosshair’s hand is over his, two fingers pressing right against his pussy but not pushing inside.

“Colour?”

“Green,” Hunter answers immediately.

The fingers stroke over his slick hole. “This okay?”

“Yes, fuck…  _ Please.” _

But of course, Hunter should never expect Cross to be so merciful when he clearly has his mind set on other things tonight. He huffs a laugh and pushes both fingers in at once, cold when surrounded by Hunter’s hot, fluttering, wet pussy walls. He dives in deep for a few thrusts, right up to his knuckles, making Hunter’s spine arch deliciously before pulling back out and taking his chin between his thumb and palm.

Hunter blinks and refocuses on the string of slick stretching between the vee of those first two shining fingers and opens his mouth, held at his boyfriend’s mercy, sucking dutifully when they’re slid onto his tongue. The taste of himself is rich but indescribable—maybe a little sour, or no, bitter?—and he strips it from Crosshair’s hand while he returns to massaging his clit with much less care and finesse than before.

“Slow down,” Cross reminds him with audible amusement. Hunter moans around his fingers, hips twitching forward again, but doesn’t slow. He’s just on the edge of chasing his orgasm when Crosshair pulls the fingers from his mouth and smacks his hand away from his cunt, rocking up harder into his back.

“I said  _ don’t cum yet.” _

Hunter groans and wriggles in Crosshairs grip. Cross smacks his pussy for one more shout before shifting out from behind him and lying him back on the cushions, one hand still firmly holding him down at the waist. Hunter watches him jerk himself off furiously and clamber over his knees. He pulls them up to let Cross settle between them, his breathing laboured and his clit and entrance pulsing with need. 

Crosshair lurches abruptly up to kiss him, biting at his bottom lip and seemingly trying to suck Hunter’s soul out through his mouth. His tongue traces the ridge of his teeth and then meets Hunter’s with intensity before it retreats, wholly overwhelming and followed by nips and pulls and sucking kisses and the both of them left breathless. When he begins teasing Hunter’s dripping cunt with swipes of his cock against him, it’s all Hunter can do not to grab him and flip them over—he’s clearly not supposed to.

“Hunter,” Crosshair says, gravelly. His fat, slick cockhead rests against Hunter’s entrace as he continues jerking it, but he meets Hunter’s eyes with a clear question and doesn’t blink.

“Green,” Hunter moans hoarsely. His mouth is wet with their saliva. “I want it.”

Crosshair nods and almost immediately pushes his cock into Hunter’s pussy with an obscene noise. Hunter keens and expects him to keep going, to slide all the way in and then likely work him up until he comes on his cock, but watches on in confusion as Cross stays exactly where he is and continues stroking himself with fervour. 

There’s something Crosshair wants here, and who is Hunter if not so,  _ so _ good for him? So he rocks his hips in minute motions and clenches down on the cockhead inside him, arching his spine for leverage and a chance at some friction. He aches by now for Cross to break and use him like he wants, gently but at the same time as if Hunter’s there only for his pleasure, but he barely moves an inch, jerking himself into Hunter and making low, strained noises in his throat as he gets closer and closer to his climax. Hunter whines and flexes and clamps down again; it sends him over the edge with a grunt and stuttering hips, his flushed cock visibly pulsing as he comes and comes into the shallows of Hunter’s pussy.

“Oh,  _ fuck,” _ Cross breathes. Hunter moans along with him at the feel of it, still canting his hips in tiny circles and building that coiling golden pleasure. Crosshair reaches down then, almost absently, to flick at his clit and make him writhe. He sits back and pulls out and watches what Hunter can only feel, the slow trickling drip of his cum down Hunter’s cunt and hole and thighs to the towel. 

He continues fingering Hunter’s clit as he reaches for the nightstand and comes back with one of Hunter’s favourite toys, classic and beautiful. One that Cross had bought for him, actually, all red gleam as he slicks it with lube, the promise of its undulating curves and—

_ “Oh…!” _

Hunter is breathless as he moans. The cool wet glass slips like water over his clit, through his mess, and down to scoop up the dregs of Crosshair’s before pushing it all back inside his cunt. Cross lies between Hunter’s spread legs and watches intently as the flared head disappears inside his stretched hole, stained white, at the same time picking up one knee and hiking it over his shoulder. 

Hunter rocks onto the dildo with enthusiasm, twitching with every kiss and bite and mark Crosshair leaves on the insides of his thighs. He can’t see where the toy enters him for the short patch of curls in the way but he can certainly feel it, the gorgeous stretch as Cross fucks it leisurely in and out of him.

“Colour?”

“I’m  _ fine—” _

“Hunter.”

His walls spasm around another, longer thrust of the toy. “Green!” he gasps. “Green, very green, oh, Cross…!”

Cum slips past the toy and oozes from his pussy, driving his jerky movements more desperate as he feels it drip and trail.

“Do you want me to suck on your little cock?” Crosshair asks. Hunter moans.

“Yes, please!”

“Hm?”

“Please,” he tries again, eyes screwed tight shut, “please use your mouth on me.”

Crosshair fucks the toy right up to the hilt and crawls up Hunter’s body to kiss him again.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, and pulls it out right to the very tip as he begins a trail of kisses down Hunter’s sternum. He spends precious moments on his tummy, biting and licking while Hunter clenches and rocks on the toy and tries to cum. As soon as he lowers himself to flicks his tongue over Hunter’s clit, Hunter shouts.

Crosshair has to hold his hips down to the bed again while he toys with him, alternately sucking on his swollen nub and licking around it, letting it throb in the cool air. Hunter wants to grind against his face, getting as far as burying one hand in Cross’ hair and his heel in his back but still not wanting to push. Crosshair laughs into his cunt at his pitiful whining and speeds up his strokes with the toy. He fucks Hunter with it properly, long swift thrusts that curl his toes and make him thrash his head to and fro against the pillows. 

He goes all out then, sucking on Hunter’s clit and tonguing through his folds with purpose. Hunter moans and writhes, panting Crosshair’s name and half-formed expletives that choke his throat. Glass curves stretch all of the best places over and over and Crosshair’s thumb slips down to Hunter’s arse and prods at his hole, already wet with slick and cum, and Hunter loses it. He tightens almost painfully around the toy and arches his back in a silent scream, caution thrown to the wind as he pulls Crosshair’s face hard against him and cums just like that.

His body drops exhaustedly back down to the bed, after a moment, and he lies there trying to catch his breath.

“Hey,” Crosshair says quietly. He crawls up to lie along Hunter’s side and stroke away the hair that’s plastered itself to his forehead. “You all right?”

Hunter smiles and nods for him, only just aware of his sweet expression of concern through his heavy-lidded eyes.

The toy slides gently from inside him and is deposited on the towel. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes,” Hunter murmurs. He feels a little empty now, but it’s good. He reaches up to hold Crosshair’s face and stroke a thumb across his cheek. “Thank you.”

Crosshair smiles and kisses him softly en lieu of a reply, caressing his body and making no complaint when Hunter hooks an ankle over his legs to pull him down onto his chest.

“I love you,” Hunter whispers into his mouth. He traces the lines of his tattoo and brushes through the strands of damp silver hair that dangle over his eyes.

“I love you too,” Crosshair replies. He kisses him again, small, chaste things that ache in Hunter’s heart. Careful, like he’s something precious. Like he means it with every thread of being.

It makes him want to roll them over and start all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
